Lean on Me
by fembuck
Summary: Pam and Tara enjoy a few quiet moments together on the transport van the Family Godric plus Jessica, Sookie and Jason escape from the Authority in.


**Title: **Lean on Me

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** True Blood

**Pairing:** Pamela Swynford De Beaufort/Tara Thornton

**Rating:** PG

**Words: **2,528

**Summary:** Pam and Tara enjoy a few quiet moments together on the transport van the Family Godric (plus Jessica, Sookie and Jason) escaped from the Authority in.

xxx

Tara was staring aimlessly out of the window of the transport van Eric had arranged for them when she felt Pam shift in the seat beside her and turned to look at the blonde. Their fingers were still entwined, as they had been since they had taken a seat together near the back of the van, but now Pam had arranged herself so that she was able to comfortably rest her head on Tara's shoulder.

Tara smiled gently when she realized that Pam had essentially just cuddled against her, and seeing the smile Pam sighed irritably and muttered, "What?" in a peevish tone, which only made Tara smile more widely.

"Nothing," Tara said softly, gentling her expression as she gazed down at Pam, not wanting to ruin the quiet moment by telling Pam she thought she was precious. "You seem tired," Tara breathed out, changing tracks as she as she lifted her hand so that she could stroke her fingers gently across Pam's cheek.

Pam's eyes closed for a second as Tara's fingers brushed against her skin, and though it no longer beat, Tara's heart clenched at the sight of her. Pam was always beautiful, seeing her soft and vulnerable like this, enchanted Tara, it made her want to fight bears and conquer nations for Pam.

"Even if we ignore the fact that we just spent an hour wading through steaming puddles of dead vampire and getting shot at as we fled from a Mad God version of Bill motherfucking Compton," Pam began, her face twisting in disgust as she was forced to allow Bill Compton's name to pass through her lips. "I still spent the last twenty-four hours locked in vampire jail … _with Jessica_," she stated darkly, rolling her eyes grouchily afterward, which made Tara smile. "And even if she had shut up for five consecutive minutes – which she didn't – the sadistic assholes kept the lights on the whole time," Pam grumbled before sighing deeply. "Probably another one of Bill's stellar ideas. He's the fucking worst. He's been a shit-stain on the underwear of life since birth," Pam finished peevishly.

Tara brushed the smooth, cool skin on the back of Pam's hand with her thumb and gazed down at the blonde thoughtfully.

"So … you _are_ tired," she summarized, cutting to the heart of Pam's response, and Pam's eyes narrowed on her in that way that had come charm Tara and make her feel tingly all over.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I kissed you," Pam muttered crankily, cutting her eyes away from Tara in a huff.

"First of all," Tara said, smiling down at Pam despite the blonde's bad attitude, "_**I**_kissed _**you**_," she pointed out, and Pam made a disparaging sound in her throat. "Second of all," Tara began.

"Oh god, there's a list," Pam moaned lifting her head off of Tara's shoulder. "Where'd I put my gun? I think I have a wooden bullet left," she continued patting the seat around her as if she were feeling around for the gun.

"Oh, hush," Tara said reaching out for Pam and then drawing the willing blonde back into her arms. "Second of all," Tara repeated when Pam was resting comfortably against her once again, "I'll remind you why," she pronounced.

And then Tara leaned down and brought their lips together, kissing Pam slowly and deeply, until the blonde was moaning into her mouth once more.

"There _is_ that," Pam breathed out roughly a minute later when they finally parted.

Her lips were curved up ever so slightly as she spoke and her pupils were more dilated than usual making her look slightly dazed. If she had still been human, Tara was certain Pam's cheeks would have been flushed, and a strong wave of love and affection for Pam washed over Tara, making her blink a few times to contain tears before she leaned down and kissed Pam again, more urgently this time, her mouth demanding and full of need.

Pam's hand lifted to touch Tara's cheek as they kissed. The gentle touch began to soothe the mad pounding of the blood in Tara's veins, slowly calming her, until Tara began to explore Pam's mouth again instead of trying to conquer it.

When they broke apart and Tara's eyes finally fluttered open, she found Pam smiling at her and sighed deeply.

"You gonna make a joke about baby vamp hormones now?" Tara asked looking a bit bashful despite her sarcastic tone, knowing that she had started to get a little carried away until Pam's touch had calmed her down.

"I'm in no position to judge," Pam said gently, and Tara looked down at her speculatively before a smile began to inch across her lips.

"Really?" she asked, sweeping her eyes down the length of Pam's body as if she hoped to be able to see evidence of the desire Pam was alluding to.

"Really," Pam confirmed in a raspy voice and Tara's eyes narrowed on her predatorily as her nostrils flared.

"Do not even think about it," Pam stated, reading Tara's responses as easily as a book.

"Think about what?" Tara asked.

"Sniffing at me like a beagle in an airport," Pam replied, holding Tara's eyes warningly.

"I wasn't," Tara began before trailing off, turning to look at the back of the seat in front of her shamefacedly.

Truthfully, she had been planning to.

"I'd tell you not to pout," Pam began, reaching up to touch Tara's face so that she could direct it back towards her, "but you're so cute when you're in a snit," she continued smiling before she tapped the tip of Tara's nose with her finger.

Tara batted at her hand, knocking it away when Pam attempted to tap her nose a second time and Pam laughed softly.

"Is that why you're always such a bitch?" Tara asked, her eyes narrowing, as she looked down into Pam's eyes.

"Yes," Pam replied in a deadpan voice. "It's called flirting," she drawled and Tara couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well, you suck at it," Tara muttered a second later, trying to school her features to be impassive but not quite managing it.

"If you say so," Pam murmured, "But _**you**_ kissed _**me**_, remember?" she continued, enunciating each word slowly as she smirked at Tara.

Tara rolled her eyes at Pam, and then pointedly angled her head away from the blonde, but she couldn't quite wipe the smile completely off her face.

"Don't know why," Tara grumbled softly still looking away, her tone a study in sulky petulance.

"I do," Pam said, lifting Tara's right hand from where it was resting on her hip to cradle it in hers. "You missed me," Pam breathed out.

Her voice was soft and sweet as she held Tara's hand and the tender touch, teamed with Pam's loving tone, made Tara's heart ache in the most wonderful way.

"You burned yourself for me," Pam whispered, sounding somewhat bewildered but also pleased, as if she couldn't quite fathom that someone would do that for her but was delighted nonetheless that someone had.

"I'd do it again too," Tara responded immediately.

Her voice was soft but her tone was fierce, and it warmed Pam's heart in a way she hadn't felt in decades.

For a moment Pam was still and silent as she and Tara watched each other, and then Pam braced herself and pushed up so that she and Tara were eye to eye. She held Tara's gaze for a few seconds, and then she leaned forward and brought their lips together, pouring all of the emotions that Tara was making her feel into the kiss because she didn't yet have the words to express the terrifying and exhilarating tangle of emotions raging within her.

"Tara," Pam breathed out when they pulled back from each other's lips.

Eyes the colour of a storming sea searched Tara's face and Pam's lips parted as if to say more, but the words wouldn't come. She was feeling so much, so much more than she had felt in so long, and she was overwhelmed by it all. As a human her heart had hardened years before Eric had turned her, and as a vampire she had only allowed Eric into her heart, until now, until Tara, leaving Pam teeming with feelings she had forgotten how to process.

Pam squeezed Tara's hand, at a loss for what else to do, and Tara squeezed her hand back, whispering, "It's okay," to Pam before she sweetly pressed to lips against Pam's cheek.

Pam sighed contently at the feel of Tara's lips against her skin and she leaned into Tara, pressing her own lips to Tara's throat before she settled against the young vampire again, snuggling into her arms.

"And for the record," Tara breathed out, her voice hitching slightly as Pam's nose teased the sensitive skin at the base of her throat, "I _did_ miss you," she whispered, "a lot."

"I missed you too," Pam said, acknowledging out loud what she hadn't been able to admit to Jessica earlier that day. "I was worried about you," she admitted softly. "I thought you might try and do something stupid," she continued as her lips turned up in a wry smile.

"Like rescue you from the Authority?" Tara asked, smiling knowingly.

"Exactly," Pam said lightly and Tara's smile widened until her face began to ache a little.

"That turned out alright though, didn't it?" Tara asked softly a few moments later. "We're here, together, and alive … well as alive as we ever are," she continued shyly.

Pam drew their joined hands up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Tara's hand.

"It was a very dashing rescue," Pam breathed out, turning Tara's hand over to press her lips to her palm. "Thank you."

"I was highly motivated," Tara whispered roughly, unable to help the small smile that touched her lips as she gazed at Pam.

It made her feel like an overly romantic fool to say things like that, but when Pam smiled upon hearing her words and then released a sound that was remarkably similar to a giggle, and Tara knew that she would risk sounding like a romantic idiot forever if it continued to make Pam laugh like that.

"You're going to be hell on my reputation, aren't you?" Pam sighed, looking up at Tara with eyes that were warm and pleased, though her tone was dry as ever.

"I already am," Tara said with smirking. "Jessica …"

"Oh god," Pam muttered and Tara chuckled.

"Did you two have a nice chat about your hopes and dreams in your adjoining cells?" Tara asked playfully.

"It's not funny," Pam muttered.

"Are they all me?" Tara asked and Pam smiled before narrowing her eyes at Tara and drawling, "Every single one."

Tara smiled and shook her head and in a deadpan voice Pam added, "All that's missing is a puppy."

"Jessica," Tara said again.

"Let's get a cat," Pam countered immediately and Tara's lips curved up into a smile.

Still smiling, Tara looked down at Pam and Pam reached up to touch her cheek gently as her own lips curved up happily.

"What?" Pam demanded a minute later, her voice flinty and sharp as her eyes narrowed leveling Jessica with a cold stare.

"Ah," Jessica began uncertainly, glancing over her shoulder towards Sookie for a moment before looked back at Pam uneasily. Pam had looked so relaxed as Jessica made her way down the aisle that Jessica hadn't prepared herself for Pam acting like … well, Pam when she reached her. "Sookie and I were wonderin' if …"

"No," Pam said cutting in.

"But…"

"No," Pam repeated again, her voice dropping a few degrees as she sat up and leaned threateningly closer to Jessica.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Jessica muttered looking past Pam to Tara, hoping for some help, but Tara was watching Pam with a crooked little smile on her lips, and Jessica knew that she'd be no help.

"I know I don't care," Pam bit out. "I'm busy."

"Busy making out," Jessica muttered under her breath as she stared down at the floor morosely.

"What'd you say?" Pam said rising to her feet and Jessica automatically took a step back.

"Leave her alone," Eric called out from the front of the van before he looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Pam. "Go back to making out," he continued lazily, smirking at Pam for a moment before he turned away and focused his attention back on the road.

Pam crossed her arms over her chest peevishly and turned to face Jessica.

"Fuck off back over to Tinkerbell," she ground out, cocking her thumb in Sookie's general direction as she stared at Jessica balefully.

"Fine," Jessica huffed indignantly. "But it's your loss."

"Doubt it," Pam muttered, and with that Tara lost the battle she had been fighting since Jessica walked over to them and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she began to laugh.

"You know," Jessica said archly, "you could be a bit nicer. I was rooting for ya'll," Jessica continued in a tone that clearly conveyed they should be ashamed of themselves, and then with her head held high she headed back towards where Sookie was seated.

Pam sat down once Jessica moved away and crossed her arms over her chest in displeasure as she glared at the back of Eric's head.

"The man gave you an order," Tara commented softly as she slid closer to Pam.

"He released me, he can't command me anymore," Pam said petulantly, practically pout as she continued to glare at Eric.

Tara smiled.

"You sound like a toddler," Tara informed her, and Pam cut her eyes towards Tara and glared at her for a moment before she rolled her eyes and went back to scowling at the back of Eric's head.

"Do not," Pam muttered sullenly a few second later, and she managed to maintain the pissy expression for a few seconds until her lips started to twitch with effort of looking offended and she dropped the act, allowing a small smile to form on her lips.

"So," Tara began, knowing that Pam's little snit was now over, "are we gonna make out or what?" she asked arching her eyebrow and Pam's small smile turned into a full grin.

"I guess so," Pam muttered, uncrossing her arms and then angling her body to the side so that she was facing Tara, "I mean it's not like I've got anything better to do."

Tara's eyes narrowed as she looked down at Pam. "God," Tara breathed out shaking her head from side to side. "You're such a bitch," she whispered, but a smile was on her lips as she leaned forward, closing the distance between her lips and Pam's.

"You love it," Pam whispered when Tara's mouth was a hairsbreadth away from hers.

"I do," Tara confirmed; her voice thick and heavy with arousal.

And then Tara's lips were on Pam's again and Pam couldn't have found a single thing to bitch about, even if she had tried.

The End


End file.
